Kaoru is missing
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Kaoru is missing and Hikaru wants his brother back. Whats going on why is Kaoru acting strange and where is he? First ouran story so please be nice. Rated T just in case. Found it on my laptop.
1. Chapter 1

**Hikaru….. Hikaru…**

_Kaoru?_

**Hikaru….**

I can hear my brother…..he's calling me. If only I knew where you were I could go to you, Kaoru. I can hear you in my dreams but when I wake, you're gone and I remember the truth of this harsh reality. Kaoru… you disappeared four years ago, We were only in our second year at Ouran by then... I never saw you since then. We had just finished our first year in Ouran academy, that's when you vanished that one night…. No it was this very night. May ninth, the day you vanished four years ago….. It was so long ago…

"Hey Hikaru, time to get up!" mother calls to me from down stairs.

Ugh, Now Mom? I look to the clock groggily. Damn it. I forgot. The host club is meeting at Rioul Café. I quickly get up and dressed. I just threw on a red tank top with jeans and black runners, nothing fancy. I brush my hair rushing not needing to look in the mirror, I barely look in the mirror because I see my brother there and it makes me break down into tears. God I missed him but I can't believe I forgot that Tamaki had told all the members remaining to meet at the cafe! I run around getting ready even though I was pretty much ready to go, then I run out the door ignoring everyone as I rush past them and run to the café. The others where there already waiting for me sitting at a table when I got there. At the table if you turned you could see the beautiful white with real flowers, wrapped around it, archway at the entrance.

"Ah. Im….sorry for…..being late…..ha…ha..." I am panting from my run to get here. Damn why didn't I take the limo? Could've saved me from running here. Oh well, a little exercise never hurt anyone.

"That's alright Hikaru. At least you got here. We can trust you to at least get here unlike some people…. " Harhui spoke while giving an accusing glance at Tamaki who was sitting beside her.

Harhui hasn't changed much, she still had short hair but now her hair was cut evenly so some strands were not shorter than the other. Today she's wearing a magenta t-shirt that had a collar made to look like a simple necklace with an oval gem on the area that is between her boobs the shirts not big on her but its not tight either, she's also wearing white pants that are a little tight fitting and no pockets that I can see. She's gotten just a little taller over the years but she's still about the same height she was back when she first became a host.

"What is that supposed to mean Harhui! You can't say that about your Daddy!" Tamaki pouted in his chair at Harhui's words.

Tamaki. He's maybe a few inches or so taller now. His hair is the same as ever, I have no idea why he won't change the style of his hair and why he's so stubborn about it whenever it's brought up by anyone. He could use a good hair style change really. Today he's wearing a white button up long sleeved shirt with a very loosely done black tie that has a cross and skull on the bottom of it, He has on purple pants that's so baggy he has to keep them on with a white belt buckled up to the last hole I swear if there was one more hole he'd be suffocating from a to tight of a belt. He has a black chocker with grey dots all around it like one of those spiked collars you see, to top it off he's wearing black shoes with a white bottom.

"You're not my dad Tamaki. Lay off I was just joking." Harhui smiled to show she really had been joking.

Tamaki gives Harhui a smaller pout than before making me laugh. The host club has tried not to bring up Kaoru or anything like that, to help me feel better. Its nice of them really I do appreciate it but sometimes it seems like they want me to forget…. Kaoru… I'll never forget you my brother. I swear, No matter what happens this tortured mind of mine won't let me forget you. I miss you. Sometimes even when I am awake I can hear you, my brother… calling to me….. Pleading me…..

**Hikaru…. Why can't you find me…. please Hikaru…..**

_Kaoru…oh Kaoru, im so sorry… I tried. Believe me brother I did. I want you back. I want to be with you once again. Please….. Please tell me where you are!_

**Is that true…..? Hikaru….? Did you really…..? Yet you still want to know where I am…? **

…_.? Kaoru…?_

It wouldn't be the first time that I had a "Conversation" with Kaoru's voice in my head but this felt different like he was actually talking and I felt that if I looked around I would find him so I glance around, the others don't notice because they are too busy laughing at something Tamaki had done or said. I didn't know because I hadn't paid attention to them. That's when I see… It looked like a girl. I wasn't sure. She was leaning against a pole to a white archway by another part of the café, that was decorated with flowers and vines. She was wearing black pants, a black t-shirt and an almost trench coat looking red leather jacket unzipped and open. What got my attention was her hair and eyes….. Her eyes are the exact same color as mine and Kaoru's eyes, her hair was medium length reaching down to inches above her shoulders, bangs that ended just above her eyes and was the same color as mine and Kaoru's hair….our hair isn't something that can be dyed into or anything. It's unique. She notices me watching and turns running away. I chase after her ignoring Harhui who was asking me where I was going. I chase after the girl not letting her out of my sight.

"Hey. Wait up! " I called to her. How fast is she? I can barley keep up.

"No! Im not supposed to talk to you!"

T-that voice! It's…. No! It can't be…! That's not a girl it's….

"Kaoru!?" The realization hit me hard almost making me freeze on the spot but not in a bad way, I was extremely happy now that I know its him I want to jump him hug him and hold him not letting go. Why? Well my brothers alive. ALIVE! After four long lonely years! I finally find him ALIVE! I keep running after him, Im not going to lose him, not again… I don't think I could stand it if I lost him now and didn't see or hear from him for more years than I already have. My sanity is already disappearing I swear it is plus I am losing my mind without him with me. I need him by my side again.

Too late, He leads me into some woods and I lose him. I look around where I had lost him not finding any trace of him anywhere.

_Kaoru why….?_

I head back to the rest of the host club feeling happy that I got to see him again, kind of down that he had gotten away from me, hopeful that he would be there following me and confused about what happened exactly, So many questions about it keeps floating around in my head with my memories old and recent of Kaoru. My twin….. My younger brother…. the youngest twin… My most trusted companion… Oh Kaoru…

"Hikaru! Why did you run off like that?" Harhui was standing and had been waiting for my return in front of the table when I returned.

"I saw Kaoru…. He doesn't look the same but I know it was him." I know it was him. I know it.

"Hikaru…. If this is true then that's a good thing that he's still alive but…. It could have been your imagination again…. we know you miss him a lot." Harhui spoke slowly and softly to me.

"Harhui, Hikaru did see someone that did resemble Koaru. It's likely that it was Kaoru." Kyouya said indifferently as he wrote in his black book.

Well Kyouya has cut his hair just a little shorter ever since we graduated from Ouran. It would've been better if Kaoru had been there too. Kyouya is wearing a long sleeved black shirt that has absolutely nothing on it, He also has on dark brown pants that are also plain and his glasses are now black rimmed even thought the black rim is not that noticeable. His shoes match Tamakis making me want to raise my eyebrow silently asking why but I don't.

"Kyouya. You saw him too?" I am glad im not the only one who saw him.

"Yes I did. I don't fully understand why he ran off like that but it was him"

"He said he wasn't supposed to talk to me before I lost him in a small patch of woods" I began thinking, what happened… what happened Kaoru?

"Lets look around the place you last saw him. He's still out there somewhere." I didn't really care who had said that I was to busy thinking about Kaoru, Which ever host it was they're lucky I even heard them.

I nod and take them to the woods where I had lost Kaoru. "Here. It was in these woods that I last saw him."

"Gentlemen, we will have to split up if we are going to find-"Tamaki started but Harhui interrupted him.

"Hey guys look!"

Everyone looks to where Harhui is pointing. There, there was Kaoru on top of a hill. As soon as he hears Harhui's comment he looks to us then runs away from us disappearing behind the hill. I run after him hearing the others follow me but once we got on top the hill I see Kaoru disappearing behind the roof of a house.

"So he really is alive. I suggest checking out that house for starters." Kyouya spoke pushing his glasses back up on his face as he usually does.

All of us nod and Tamaki takes us to the house. We knock on the front door and talked to the homeowner, it was an old man. He said that the person that Hikaru described wasn't familiar to him so we went away feeling a slight loss.

"Has Kao-Chan always been that good of a runner Hika-chan?" Honey asked looking innocently at me.

Honey is still the small cute boy he's always been, He hasn't grown at all plus his hair is still the same as before when Kaoru was with us, he's wearing a t-shirt that is a faded light pink its so long on him the bottom of it is at the top of his thighs, a blue silk scarf like belt is tied around his waist on top of the shirt and he has white pants that have a design reminding me of the pants from the Ouran high school uniforms we used to wear. his shoes are simple light blue sandals that almost look like some kind of roman sandal.

Mori has only grown a centimetre which surprised me; he's so tall it's amazing he's not from a family of giants or something. He's wearing a green shirt that's button up and has quarter sleeves I think that's what they're called, My minds been slightly messed up ever since Kaoru disappeared. He also has on stone washed jeans and blue runners. His face is the same as ever. I guess you could say we really haven't changed at all or well not really.

I shake my head. "He was good but not that good. No matter what I have no doubt in my mind that was Kaoru."

_Kaoru…. _

**An: So what do you guys think? Good first chapter? **** I tried to leave a cliff hanger hope that's a good enough one for you. I will continue this if you guys want me to so please leave a review. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

The day after seeing Kaoru we kept coming back to the woods and looking around everywhere that we could for any clue to where he disappeared to.

I looked down at the house that Kaoru disappeared at yesterday from my point of view on the same hill that I had stood on watching it happen.

Something didn't feel right about that house, it almost felt like a dark presence was there and evil happened inside. Sometimes I see the old man come to a window on the top floor, open it and lean against the window sill as he smoked. It was always the same window and how many smokes can this guy take in?! He's already had about fifteen already.

I start pacing, thinking, muddling….. I hear the faint sound of the window opening again.

When I look I see the man just stare at me an evil smirk on his face. What the hell!

I race down the hill towards the house and as I get closer I can hear someone else inside the house. The sounds where too muffled to make out who it was but it sounded familiar.

_Kaoru is that you!_

I want to scream and call your name but will you answer my calls my pleas….

I reach the front door only to find it open and a woman stumbling out….. no not just any woman, the aunt that me and Kaoru thought looked like a frog when we were little. Her clothes looked more like commoner cloths but they were ripped and bloody. Not to mention that there's knife wounds on her and a hickey on her neck. She's bare foot and her hairs a mess. Our eyes meet, they're red and puffy from crying.

Oh my god! Now I remember that man! He was at the party when me and Kaoru were dressed as girls, the same one where we told our aunt that she looked like a frog before watching a frog jump from our hands to her face boredly. He had been watching her as much as he could, I remember catching him quite a few times!

"HIKARU! OR KAORU WHICH EVER ONE YOU ARE PLEASE HELP ME NEPHEW!" She cried loudly and flung her arms around me pleading.

"Come back inside my dear before something happens to you out there." The mans snickering voice spoke from the door way.

I hear the other hosts coming they must've heard Aunt's screams when she noticed me.

I glare at the man and shove Aunt behind me, I never really cared about her a lot but no one deserved to be attacked and treated so bad they end up like this, unless they did something that made them deserve this but Aunt would never do something like that. I know that for a fact. "Stay away you filthy dirty scum!"

That earned me a death glare from the man, his voice a pissed growl as he slowly advance's towards me. "scum? Scum? SCUM!?" Each time he said it his voice got louder, on the third time he was screaming it. "I'll tell you this you stupid mutt! You are the true scum here! Get away from her before I kill you!"

I felt like something was telling me I'd be protected from harm by someone but who I don't know. Maybe the host club?

"You. Get. Away. From. Her." I spat out each word. What's taking the other hosts so long to get here? "If you kill me you'll have a longer sentence in prison then what you'll already have. Maybe you'll even get a death sentence, which in my mind is perfect for a bum like you!" I throw my fist in the air to chest level, challenging him. "Go ahead and try! You worthless piece of trash!" Okay maybe that move was a little stupid but I let my anger control me. Kaoru was always the one who was good at keeping his emotions from taking over. He was always the mature one even though I should've been the mature one.

The man snarls and he starts sprinting towards me in anger. A gleam of sunlight bouncing off something metal in his hand caught my eye. A gun? A knife? I couldn't tell. "I'll kill you!" He screeches and I shut my eyes tight waiting for the blow to come.

There's the sound of something whizzing past my head just far enough to not hurt me or even to cut off a strand of hair. A scream of pain made me open one eye.

The man had dropped his knife and was holding his arm which I realized had something that looked like a dagger with a handmade wooden handle embedded deep into his arm right at the his elbow. A perfect shot dead center of the inside bend of his elbow. He continued to scream in pain as he tried to rip the knife out of his elbow.

I look back at my shoulder to see if I could spot who did this but I didn't see anyone except my now unconscious aunt. There's no way she could've thrown it.

**I promise….**

Huh? I look around behind me franticly to see if I could see him. I swear I heard him just now. Kaoru.

A flash of movement to my right made me look over but it was gone before I could make out what it had been.

"Hikaru!" Finally! Tamaki's voice reaches my ears and the dagger like object was thrown to my feet.

I was about to answer when I looked at the dagger like handle. Engraving's? No way….. So it was…

The engravings were…..

**An. End of chapter. **** Hehe.**

**Cliff hanger. Hope you guys liked it. Read and review? Please? I promise that the next chapter will be up as soon as I can.**

**Editors were gone again -_- so its not edited so I apologise for any grammar mistakes.**

**MNLMFangirl**


	3. Chapter 3

_KH_

'Kaoru. It was you who saved me wasn't it? Why else would your initials in your hand writing be engraved on this knife?'

"Hikaru! Are you alright?" Tamaki's form block's my view of the knife and he grips my shoulders.

I look to his face and nod. "I am but Aunt isn't." I turn to her only to find that Haruhi was tending to Aunt the best she could while Hunny was talking to I believe it's the paramedics on his cell phone.

Looking to the guy I see that Mori's holding him down so he wont attack and Kyouya is on his phone talking to his private police force or maybe the regular police? One of the two.

I sit and stare off into space not hearing or seeing anything going on around me. 'Where did that figure disappear to? It had to be 'kaoru but which way did he go? Will he appear again? Is he following us?' I replay the part of the whole Kaoru saving me and me seeing the figure over and over trying to figure out which way it went.

"Hikaru…"

? Kaoru?

"HIKARU!"

Nope just Tamaki.

He's shaking me. "Hey!"

"What?" I ask sounding more irritated than I wanted.

Wait…. Where's Aunt and the man? What happened to Kyouya? What?

Tamaki frowns at my confused expression. "Kyouya wet with the man to interrogate him and then your Aunt. The rest of us stayed behind to keep looking for Koaru."

Haruhi was inspecting the knife that had saved me. "This is Kaoru's right?" She looks pointedly down at me.

I nod. "Most likely. The engravings are his initials and in his hand writing."

She nods and I stand up looking around again.

Hunny and Mori were just heading into the bushes im guessing to check the area for signs of Kaoru. Haruhi was inspecting the knife and the angle it would have been thrown from, while Tamaki stood next to me watching Haruhi.

I head to where I had seen the figure. In the distance I see Kyouya's private police force come out of some trucks and begin to look around. Thank you Kyouya. The more help the better.

Back to my search. 'let's see. I saw him about here so…' I glance around. To my right was a pile of rocks and more forest, straight ahead was just forest and the same to my left. Behind me was the area I had just left Tamaki at.

"Damn. I cant tell which way he went." I begin to pace back and forth frustrated.

"Hikaru!" Tamaki knocks me over as he pounces on me. "Have you found anything?" He gives me his puppy dog face that he used when we wouldn't help the newspaper club. He's oblivious to my struggling under him.

"No. I didn't. Now get off me." I growl the best I can with Tamaki sitting on top of me.

"But….." Tamaki looks sadden. "Surely you would've found something by now."

I manage to push him off and sit up. "No I haven't. I wish I did find something though.

Tamaki nods and hugs me.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"I'm sorry Hikaru. So sorry but it has to be this way." I whispered to myself as I kept on running, panting softly.

There he is, waiting for me like he said he would. His hair is slightly long reaching a centimetre past the bottom of his ears. Its color is a blue that's a few shades lighter than a navy blue and a white streak on either side of his head forming a diagonal line across his head. He has a pink tank top with a hand sown on hood on the back and navy blue sweat pants. His shoes are just black boots with fuzz on the inside of them, the fuzz sometimes pokes out the top of either boot. "Come." He purrs with a smirk.

'I'm sorry Hikaru. You wouldn't understand. I did this for us.' I followed him into the forest as he sets a brisk pace.

**AN:**

**OOHH! :O**

**Whats gonna happen? Hehe.**

**Cant tell you yet. **

**Review please. **

**MNLMFangirl.**


	4. Four days later

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

Four days! Four stupid mother fucking long days!

I haven't heard from you or seen you since that day with the man who tried to kill me. Now he's in for a very very long time in jail.

No one can find anything on you brother. Not a trace, nadda.

_Kaoru. Answer me please!_

I desperately call out hoping that for the first time in four days he would answer….

I waited…

No response.

I curl up in a fetal position on my, no, our bed and I lay my forehead on my knees.

'Why? What did I do to deserve losing my one and only twin brother? Why!' My hands go to my hair and I grip my hair hard not caring that a few strands of my hair were being pulled out from too tough of tugging.

I scream not caring about who is in the house or what position I am in. I just need to scream, scream in loneliness, frustration and heartbreak from being separated from Kaoru.

After I scream I begin to sob into my knees. Crying loudly and not noticing that a maid had peeked in to check on me as I finished screaming.

"WHY! KAORU! COME HOME! PLEASE!" I wail and shut my eyes tightly as tears continue to stream out of them.

_I need you Kaoru! Brother!_

I was falling back to the me that was broken, lost, lonely and depressed from when Kaoru had first disappeared back then.

**Tamaki's P.O.V.**

'Poor Hikaru. Why is Kaoru doing this to him surely there must be a reason. Kaoru was the little devil but he wouldn't leave his twin just like that would he?'

I think about this pacing back and forth growing more and more worried.

'What had caused Kaoru to leave in the first place let alone come back only to disappear once again?'

This was getting me nowhere but. "I promise you Hikaru your mommy and daddy will help you."

Ignoring the strange looks from some of the staff members I whip out my phone and dial Kyouya's cell number. Putting the phone to my ear I listen to it ring.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

Is he going to pick up?

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Rin- _"Hello?" The annoyed cold sounding voice answered the phone finally.

"Mommy we have a crisis on our hands and it's about Hikaru. Now listen up here's my plan….."

Kyouya carefully listened to each of my words but he sighs before I can finish.

"Tamaki you idiot, we cant just follow Kaoru with a dog. His scent could be everywhere in the woods and the dog wouldn't have anything to smell for Kaoru's scent because of how long it's been since we last got anything from Kaoru and no we are not using the knife. Kaoru's scent on that would be to faded and to mixed with other scents to really have a good enough smell for the dogs to follow." His voice is like ice.

"But Mommy! We have to find him! Hikaru is so worried!" I whine and slump to the floor dramatically not caring that he couldn't see me.

"Well your foolish idea just wont work you idiot. Just go to Hikaru and take him out to help get his mind off things hopefully alright?" Kyouya was about to hang up but no I'm not letting him go that easily.

"If this continues and I cant get Hikaru's mind off Kaoru. We as the host club shall go traveling somewhere!" I jump into the air, my eyes shinning happily at the thought.

"Yeah whatever." With that Kyouya hangs up.

**Unknown P.O.V.**

"I am very glad you made the right choice four years ago." I say with a smirk at the person briskly walking next to me.

"What choice did I have?" He asks sulkily.

"But don't be down. You have a better life with me than that club full of dummies who would've made your life miserable. Your brother had it coming for him, you should've left him before." I dash around him until I am standing in front of him then I stop, so does he.

"My brother cares about me like I care about him. I would never leave him like this unless I was forced to like you did." He spat in anger.

I give him my death glare and I cup his face in my hands, his soft ginger hair brushing against the skin on my hands.

He knows, he knows he shouldn't have said such things to my face. He shrinks back a little as if he wanted to disappear.

"You went to see him in the time I allowed you to go back there didn't you?!" I snarled and forced him to keep facing me but his eyes cast downwards as if ashamed maybe fearful.

"N-No I just-"

_Slap._

"Shut up! You're such a bad liar! You came into contact with him one way or another even if you refused to actually talk to him. Also you left him a clue! A very important clue that you hope hes not too dumb to see right!" I raise my hand to slap his now pink cheek again.

"Listen." He flinched and shut his eyes bracing for another blow. "I only saved him from being killed that's it. All he has is that knife that's it. Nothing more."

I didn't strike but kept my voice in an angry warning tone. "Are you sure he doesn't know anything more and he doesn't know what you look like?"

He opened his eyes and stared right into my own burning eyes. His amber eyes seemed honest. "Yes."

I let go of him and turn him around holding an arm behind his back. "Alright but you had better not lie to me again and" I twist his arm enough for him to feel pain and he clenches his teeth. "You had better not by lying that he doesn't know what you look like. Or else I'll have to show you who's in charge here again. I'm sure you wouldn't want that now would you" I snicker the last sentence in his ear.

"No I wouldnt." His voice goes quiet and submissive just how I like it.

"Good." I let go of him completely. "Now time to continue heading back. Lets go." I continue the way we had been heading at a brisk pace.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I am lucky he didn't find out I was lying about the fact that Hikaru doesn't know what I look like when he does.

I sigh rubbing my arm with my hand twisting my jacket with it slightly and I turn following him to where we were heading.

I could've run but I didn't because I know that would've caused trouble for not only me but for the people I am trying to protect right now.

We arrive at our destination after a few more minutes of walking.

The others greet us as we make our way into the clearing deep in the middle of the forest, the sound of a waterfall in the distance. This place is beautiful and it's hard to find, I only like the fact that it's beautiful.

"Kaoru!" Lu waves her hands over towards me from the hollow tree in which held her child in.

Hollow tree's surrounded the clearing and everyone had their own tree to themselve's to break into and live int. They can share with their loved ones and children if they want.

I go over to Lu to see what it is she wanted.

I wish Hikaru would understand why I left. I wish I could tell him.

I hold Lu's child, a little five month year old with baby blue sapphire colored eye's and soft fine strawberry blonde hair on the top of his head. He has his mother's looks and he is wrapped in a blanket to keep him warm since he didn't have any clothes yet.

Children get their own clothes from the age of one till they die. The mother and possibly the father will take their child into the town which was my home that I had just left again. Using stolen money and money earned from selling things we pick up or steal, performing on the streets, becoming a prostitute or whatever other way you can think of for getting money. It's always the parent's responsibility to make sure the child has clothes until the child is fourteen then the child must get their own clothes. It's the rules established by the one in charge here.

Lu had told me she just was going to get some food for herself but couldn't leave her child alone so I said I would watch him until she returned.

It's not like life is terrible here I just want to be back where I was before.

My mind wanders to the day I had met… HIM.

**AN:**

**I'll leave it at that for now. More next chapter. **

**I hope im doing good for you guys. Tell me how I am doing **

**I promise to update as soon as I finish the next chapter.**

**Thank you to all you wonderful reveiwers! **** Smily face cookies! Lol. **

**MNLMFangirl**


	5. Flashback

**AN: In this chapter anything that's italic lettering is in the past. Just so there's no confusion. **

**Enjoy:**

**The day Kaoru vanished.**

**Kaoru's P.O.V. still**

_I was alone in the house at the time. It was after the host club had finished for the day._

_It was silent, so silent._

_Hikaru would be back at any time now. I had left early because of the excuse of homework but I really just wanted to get home. The host club didn't mind._

_When I got home I made sure to lock the door so I would be safe from anyone who wanted trouble._

_There was a knock on the door, thinking it was Hikaru I go to answer it._

_My feet barely touched the stairs as I raced to greet Hikaru home, He had probably forgotten his key to the house again._

_I quickly unlock and open the door smiling. "Welcome-" My eyes went wide._

_Standing there wasn't Hikaru but a man, his hair is slightly long reaching a centimetre past the bottom of his ears. Its color is a blue that's a few shades lighter than a navy blue and a white streak on either side of his head forming a diagonal line across his head. He has a pink tank top with a hand sown on hood on the back and navy blue sweat pants. His shoes are just black boots with fuzz on the inside of them, the fuzz sometimes pokes out the top of either boot. He wasn't alone._

_A whole gang of wolves rush past me and surround me, snarling and ready to attack. My only way of escaping the wolves was blocked by the man._

_Taking two steps back I glance around myself, looking for a way to escape this and to figure out what was going on._

"_Listen here." The man lowers his head so his eyes are hidden in the shadows. "I have something I wish to discuss with you though It'll mainly be one sided." His voice sounded menacing almost. "Join us Kaoru. We've been watching you and see that you are worthy of joining us. Just make sure you know your place."_

_I face him holding my fist up in the air a few centimetres away from actually touching my chest. I glare at the man which was a mistake. "Don't boss me around like that. It should be my choice and I will not join you or even consider it. No one should be forced into anything like joining you!" I was angry at them for not holding any though to others thoughts and feelings._

_The man's eyes suddenly became visible but they froze me in place with fear, they looked ready to kill and so... Evil. "You made the wrong mistake to challenge my orders." He gestures his left hand to me._

_One of the wolves, a fully grey one with black eyes, jumped at me. Biting my arm so hard I could see the splatter of some of the blood that came out instantly._

_I scream in pain and the teeth quickly scraped bone. God this was painful!_

_The man just laughed watching me as I tried to get the wolf off me._

_I tried to push it off me with my free hand and my feet but both of those only caused me more pain. Now I was attempting to shake the wolf off, it had a vice grip and refused to let go. Any movement caused me pain, some movements more than others._

_The man walked up to me as I gave up and slumped forward, the wolf digging into my arm. He put a hand on my chin forcing me to look up into his eyes. "Maybe I should go after your loved ones and friends hm? While you watch them die at our hands and blame you, especially your twin Hikaru. Oh he will be the first one to go and we will make sure you watch every. Little. Second." As he spat the last three words he leaned in closer with each word. Baring sharp fangs at me. "So you still feel like fighting? Hm?" A snicker followed that._

"_Alright. Please just don't hurt anyone." A small sacrifice for the safety of others. Even if it means giving up my life at least you'll be safe Hikaru._

"_Kyhaha! Good now come and I will show you who is the boos around here." He turns and walks out the door. "Leave your cellphone and any other device that they can track you with that are on you here. Drop them on the floor now." He had paused outside the door._

_I did as I was told as soon as the wolf let go of my arm and I looked at it. Where the bite wound was the sleeve of my blazer and shirt were useless now. Not to mention bloody and it'll only get worse. "How will you do that?" I mumble peeking at the man as I walked out the door with the wolves. I held the wound with my hand trying to ignore the pain from the wounds sensitivity._

_The man looked back at me with a smirk that made me even more scared then I already was, "Don't worry you'll see and that wound will be looked at."_

_I'm sorry Hikaru. Find me but for now this is goodbye._

**AN:**

**Yawn!**

**Short chapter. Sorry guys I have barely slept in six days so far so im really tired. Hope you guys like this chapter though and ill keep working on the story **

**Review.**

**Good Night and Happy new year! **

**MNLMFangirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hikarus P.O.V.**

It's been about six days since I last saw any sign of my brother.

Tamaki and the others have tried to cheer me up but I just want to find Kaoru and get him to tell whats going on and why he left so suddenly.

Yesterday I had drawn a picture of what Kaoru looked like now and colored it. When Haruhi saw it she and Tamaki got the others to make more.

Once we had enough pictures of Kaoru for each of us. We decided, more like Tamaki demanded of us, that we would go around town showing the picture asking if anyone has seen him or knows anything that could help.

The commoner police have given up saying that we could just use Kyouya's police force because they had a bunch more cases they needed to get completed. Guess we couldn't expect much from them anyways.

Today me and the other hosts are wandering around town asking people about Kaoru. Weve been doing this for about half an hour now.

"Excuse me." I ask putting a hand on a woman's shoulder who was pushing a stroller.

She looks to me and gently pushes my hand off her shoulder. "What is it young man?" She seemed to sense something was wrong, guess people call it motherly instinct?

"I was just wondering if you've seen him or know anything that could help us in finding him" I hold up my picture of Kaoru and the woman studies it for a minute.

She looked thoughtful then shook her head. "No afraid not. I'm sorry. Hope you find him soon though." She smiles gently at me.

"Its okay. Thanks for your time." I give her a small bow in thanks then I move on towards the next person.

So far I have nothing on Kaoru. It's like he had just vanished into thin air again.

This makes me sigh in frustration.

_Oh Kaoru why did you have to disappear again and whats going on._

"Sir?" a voice comes from behind me.

I turn to see a slightly tall male with a strong build. He's bald and wearing black tank top and ripped jeans, strangely he had no shoes or socks. His eyes are the coldest looking green eyes that I have ever seen.

"Hello. I would like to ask you about something if you don't mind given me some of your time." I keep my cool even though this guy looked like a trouble maker.

"I hear youre looking for a missing person. Am I correct?" He leans forward looking at me coldly and questioningly.

It's good news that the word is getting around town.

I nod and show him the picture. "This is him. Do you know anything about where he could be or where he is at the moment?" I anxiously wait as he studies the picture carefully.

"Hmm…. He looks familiar…" His voice is distant, must be lost in thought.

"Really!" I smile widely in excitement. "Can you tell me everything you know?" I watch the guy as he continues to think and study the picture.

"Oh. I was mistaken."

That brought down my mood big time.

"I mistook him for someone else. Oh well, see you kid." He grunts out the word kid then leaves before I can answer.

I look at the picture and sigh, finding a bench to sit down on. "This is not getting me anywhere. Maybe the others found something?" I fold the picture putting it in my pocket and taking out my cell from my pocket. I was about to start dialing one of their numbers when Tamaki calls me. I quickly answer with high hopes. "Hi. Have you found anything?" I hold my breath waiting for his answer.

"No Hikaru. No one has anything."

I breathe again but in disappointment. "I got nothing as well."

"Cheer up Hikaru. We are going camping! We'll hike to the camping spot and have some time to relax. We'll find him but you also have to let yourself have some time to relax from all this work." His voice is excited but my mood doesn't match.

'That idiot!' My mind screams in anger. 'Can't he see that our first priority is to find Kaoru! Argh!'

"Tamaki!" I snap into the phone stopping his excited speech of all the fun we were going to have. "Our top priority has to be to find Kaoru got it?"

"Yes! Yes! But-" Theres a rustling sound and Tamaki yelling 'Hey!' In the background. Someone took his phone im guessing…. Kyouya maybe?

"Hikaru" Ding! ten points for Hikaru! "While on this camping trip it will also help us get information and get a chance to look outside the city. We can't just stay in the city and hope we'll find him. Now are you in?" He sure knows how to make this camping trip worthwhile, better than Tamaki.

"Alright. Count me in." I really want to find Kaoru and Kyouya's right. We cant just look in the city.

"Good." Theres that smirk in his voice. "We leave tomorrow at ten. We'll pick you up at your place." After that he hangs up.

I close my phone and look to the sky, watching the setting sun. Wait…. Setting sun!? It's been that long?!

"Mommy! See that man has been sitting there for awhile!" A little boy said pointing to me as he pulled his mother towards me by her hand.

"I see that dear. Excuse me sir is everything alright? Are you waiting for someone?" She asks politely and her small boy looks at me up and down.

Right now im too down to even take in anyones appearances. "Yeah. I just sat down for a moment and didn't notice the time sweep by." I give her the host club smile just to get her off my tail. I remember her voice she was the first person I asked about Kaoru today.

"Haha. Where does the time go? We'll you take care of yourself and I hope you find your missing brother soon." She smiles, picking up her boy and leaves. Most likely going home for the day.

I get up and walk home slowly so I could scan the area for anyone who looked like Kaoru or is Kaoru. The streets are way less crowded than before now so it shouldn't be too hard to spot him.

The temperature drops and the sky pales into darkness. No moon tonight, not like it bothers me weither it's there or not.

By the time I get home its quite dark out and the maids were just getting ready to leave.

"Welcome back young master." The two maids with emotionless faces bow to me as I pass them.

I pay no heed to them as I go to my bedroom that I used to share with Kaoru. Opening the door I walk in before shutting it behind me. I lean on the door with a sigh and I put a hand over my eyes. "Another cold night without Kaoru." I whisper to myself.

It's true. Ever since Kaoru vanished the bed has always been cold without him there, I feel cold without him like im literally missing half of me. That's what it feels like and I cant shake that feeling. I miss him so much!

I push myself off the door taking my hand off my face and I begin to strip off all my clothes but my boxers. I've been sleeping in my boxers for awhile now. I crawl onto the gigantic twin sized bed that I used to find really comfortable and warm. However that was when Kaoru was with me. I'll pack for the camping trip tomorrow.

Settling under the blankets I turn onto my side and stare at the space my brother used to sleep in. It looks so empty without him, it always does. I star at it until I fall into unconsciousness.

**In Hikarus dream, still in Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I open my eyes to find myself standing on a dirt road. Tree's surrounded the dirt road but no tree was on the dirt road. No one's around, not even an animal. The trees have many leaves on them and they look healthy.

A shadow falls onto the dirt road, it's a human shadow.

My eyes follow the shadow to the source and there walking down the dirt road is Kaoru. "Kaoru!" I call out to him and running towards him. I never seemed to get any closer or farther from Kaoru and he didn't seem to notice my presence at all.

"Kaoru." A gruff voice came from the forest.

Both me and Kaoru turn to the source of the voice. It was a man…. I think. It looked like a man who was all black, the only thing colored was his mouth. The rest of him looked like a shadow.

"Yes Jonathan?" Kaoru asks while sounding submissive and questioningly.

"It's time." The shadow man says as if it meant something really important.

"It's time for what! Hey!" I call after Kaoru and the shadow man as everything quickly fades into darkness.

**End of dream.**

I jolt awake sitting up quickly in my bed. The sun shining in my face through the window.

"It was a dream….." I mutter and I put my head in my hands for a minute before glancing at the time.

8:57 am. The red numbers told me.

I should get ready so I get out of bed and head to my closet. The dream still fresh in my mind. I pull on a casual outfit of skinny jeans, white socks, a plain white t-shirt and a red tank top over top of the t-shirt. It'll work….. I look at the jeans, I decide to take them off and switch them for a pair of light purple sweat pants. They look like something a dancer would wear but I think they look alright with my outfit, adds color.

Next thing to do was pack for at least two days and a max of three days. I grab my tooth brush and tooth paste stuffing them into my bag, grabbing some clothes that I would worry about what to wear with what later and I stuff them into the back pack with my tooth brush and tooth paste. Maybe 'I'll bring swimming trunks and a towel Justin case Tamaki takes us to a place with a lake that we can swim in.' I do as my thoughts say and with that I am ready for three days away from home, as long as I don't have to bring my own food.

I sling my bag over my shoulder when I remember that I didn't grab my hair brush, rushing into the bathroom I drop my bag to the ground and I grab my hair brush. Quickly brushing my hair before adding my hair brush to my bag.

"Now I am ready." I tell myself as I wander back into the bedroom dragging my bag behind me by the handle.

The alarm clock now tells me its 9:50. I have ten minutes before the host club is due to arrived.

I go to my clothes from yesterday that I left on the floor and dug around in the pockets till I found the picture of Kaoru that I had folded into my pocket yesterday. Opening it up I look at the picture, wondering when I was going to be able to talk to my brother again.

"Young master." The maid's voices came from the bedroom door. "Your friends are here."

"Thank you." I say as I fold the picture again putting it into the sweater pocket of the first sweater I pulled out of the closet. The sweater's a black sweater with crosses made out of plastic clear jewels on the arms, back, pockets and chest areas of the sweater. Nothing to fancy but it look's alright and I'll be warmer than without it. I pull it on then grab my bag and race out the room down the stairs, calling back to the maids that I was going camping.

When I reached the front door there was, Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyouya, Hunny and Mori. All of them all set to go and their stuff in back pack's like how I packed. Mori was also carrying a bag with a large tent in it.

"Ah. Sorry guys ill be right back. Forgot my sleeping bag." Leaving my bag on the ground I run back to where I remember seeing the sleeping bags at once before. As I remembered they were there, I take a warm grassy green one then return to the others.

I pick up my bag and attach the sleeping bag to the two straps that dangled from the straps that you put your arms through and that hold it on your back. Once the sleeping bag is secure I pull my back pack on and nod to say im ready to the others.

We left the house immediately, heading towards the edge of town and a dirt road lined by a forest and no trees on the dirt road. This reminded me so much of the dream I had besides the fact that you can hear animals and that there are others besides just me here.

I keep my eyes open looking for any sign of Kaoru, not hearing a single word of chit chat that was passing between my friends. I think that Kyouya's watching me though.

We travel like that for a while until the city is out of view, still we keeping walking up the dirt road heading deeper into the forest. That's when Kyouya approached me.

"Hikaru." I turn to him both of us still walking with the others. "You seem like youre waiting for something. What is it?"

He's always so observant! "I had a dream and this path is scarily close to how my dream was. I'm just waiting for it to happen and no it's nothing bad. At least nothing that'll harm us."

His calculating eyes stare into my own eyes and he stays silent for a few seconds. The silence is weird to me, well its silent between me and Kyouya while the others are happily chatting away.

"I see Hikaru. What was this dream of your's about? What did happen?" He puts his hands in his greyish blue jacket.

"Well you see in my dream…." I trail off as something red catches my eye. I turn to it and freeze on the spot. My eyes betraying my minds thoughts. 'It came true. My dream came true.'

Kyouya read my eyes then looked to where I was looking. He stopped walking as well.

The others notice that me and Kyouya had stopped walking and they do the same following our gaze.

Standing there just a little ahead of us is Kaoru. He's at the side of the dirt road looking up a tree. He turns and his eyes look at all of us. "Ah." He gasps out as he turns to face us.

Just before anyone could do anything someone appeared from the forest a little further ahead than Kaoru. The man's hair is slightly long reaching a centimetre past the bottom of his ears. Its color is a blue that's a few shades lighter than a navy blue and a white streak on either side of his head forming a diagonal line across his head. He has a pink tank top with a hand sown on hood on the back and navy blue sweat pants. His shoes are just black boots with fuzz on the inside of them, the fuzz sometimes pokes out the top of either boot. He gave Kaoru a strict look and growled out in a commanding voice. "Come. It is time."

Kaoru nods slightly and walks over to the man his head bowed slightly.

I begin to follow calling out Kaoru's name but a line of wolves jump in front of me. Snarling and blocking my path to Kaoru.

"No! Kaoru!" I try calling to my brother. I look at the wolves blocking my path. "Move. Out. Of. The. Way." I growl out each word with more rage then the last.

A bronze colored wolf with tints of yellow on his fur and sky blue fur around his charcoal colored eyes, seems to laugh at me then he suddenly change's into a human. He wore blue swimming goggles over his eyes, His hair's the same color as the his fur from his wolf form except for the blue which I think comes from the goggles. He has a black button up shirt that reminded me of the white button up shirt's that we wore under our Oran blazers. He also was wearing brown cargo pants and black slightly worn out runners. He laughs at me then speaks after his small fit of laughter. "Oh my! You think that." His voice is as smooth as silk. "Is going to scare us into letting you pass? Ha! In your dreams! Only Jonathan can do that! You are not him."

Jonathan! The shadow man from my dream! "I need to get to Kaoru! He's my brother!" They have to let me through! They have to!

"No can do. Youre not getting to him." The guy that had turned human from a wolf laughed again.

The man Kaoru had gone to, Jonathan, begin to walk back the way he came.

Kaoru follows him with his head still slightly bowed looking submissive to the man. He casts me and the other hosts an apologetic look before disappearing into the forest.

Jonathan stopped at the edge of the forest and turned to the wolves and now one human that blocked our way still. "Come." His voice gives off a commanding tone and the ones blocking the path follow his orders. They disappear into the forest following Kaoru. Jonathan turns to us and narrows his eyes, Jonathan must be the alpha, the leader. "Don't follow us or you will be injured to the point of in need of a hospital." With that genuine sounding warning he followed the others and Kaoru into the forest.

I start to follow but Haruhi grabs my arm.

"Hikaru. We wont be of any help to Kaoru if we follow them and end up in the hospital. It's obvious he wasn't lying." Haruhi can tell a lot about someone by observing them so I guess I cant argue with her but….

"Kaoru was there and he could be in danger! Youre telling me to not follow my brother who could very well be killed!" This infuriated me.

"What im saying is that if we follow them then we'll be sent to the hospital for sure, but if we go camping as planned we can use that as an excuse to why we are still in the forest and search for clues to where they went. Plus." She added as I opened my mouth to protest. "If they were going to kill Kaoru they would've done it by now."

"She's right." Kyouya joins in. "We will use this camping trip to find out clues about where Kaoru and the others went and I'll get my private police force ready when we find out where they are. Alright?"

I look around and see the others nodding in agreement. I had no chance of winning against all of my friends, I'll go along with them. "Alright." I agree and Haruhi lets go of me. I sigh out.

"Let's go troops! On ward to the camp site!" Tamaki dramatically points to the road ahead before continuing walking the way he had pointed.

I too start to walk but without seeing Haruhi out of the corner of my eye tie an orange ribbon to the branch of a tee.

'Must be so we remember where they went and not get lost trying to find one spot.' I thought to myself

**An:**

**I have been waiting to add this to the story for awhile and ive finally decided it would fit in now.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter **

**MNLMFangirl.**


	7. Author note

**AN:**

**I am terribly sorry to tell you that I have injured my hand and am barely able to type.**

**It will take longer for me to update because of this and again im sorry for the delay.**

**MNLMFangirl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kaoru's P.O.V. **

My eyes open to a dark forest, lit only by the light shining from the moon. I am alone and don't recognize the area.

I scramble to my feet glancing around for any signs of life, a bird even. Nothing, the forest is dead. "Hello?" I call into the forest. I begin to walk forward not knowing where I was going but needing to find some sort of sign of life.

A breeze glides through my hair making it fly up slightly and with the breeze came a voice.

"Little brother….." Hikaru's voice is ominous and like he was standing a little ways behind me.

I spin around about to squeak my brother's name in happiness. However there is nothing behind me strangely. Turning back the way I was walking I continue going, I have this feeling that Hikaru isn't here. Whats the point of going to find nothing?

"Little brother…." This time Hikaru's ominous voice is closer almost right behind me maybe. Except it doesn't sound quite right, Hikaru's voice….. It's not…

Spinning around so quickly that it looked like everything had went by almost invisible. Of course no one was behind me. "Who's there!" I demand into the dark air.

No answer.

I look all around myself, looking for someone or anyone.

A flash of a black figure in the corner of my eye catches my attention. Looking to where I saw it I don't see anything.

"Hikaru?" It's a long shot that it's him but I have to hope…. "That's you right? Hikaru?"

The only answer I receive is seeing a black human like figure, within the trees, fully in my view.

"Hika….?" I take a cautious step toward it, unsure.

No voice response but the figure walks closer to coming into view. Silent, why so silent?

"Hey! Answer!" I snap at the figure getting into a fighting stance. My legs shoulder length apart for support and my fists brought up to chest height.

The figure is almost in view, out of the shadows of the forest. "Little brother…" An ominous voice that is definitely not my brother comes from its direction. It was the one that kept saying little brother. It keeps walking foreword.

Now I'm able to see it clearly but the view of it shocks me.

A demonic like man who is completely black, some points pointing out of skin like his skin is made of black fire. He has black wings stretched out on his back, holes are in his wings. His eyes glowing a crimson red, his eyes are just red ovals. He's creepy weird.

"No." I gasp as I remember what I have been told about these kind of creatures. "Oh no." I start to take steps backwards, my wide eyes staring at the figure. My head glances behind me, what I see makes me freeze.

More of those demonic creatures are coming out all over the place around me, blocking any means of escape possible.

"Little brother…."

"Little brother…"

They keep repeating that same line over and over. Their voices joined together as they keep closing in on me.

I scream and everything goes to black.

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

Me and the rest of the host club have already set up camp, its dark now. The fire crackles and we all sit around it… All but me.

I pace in front of the fire my brain finally recovered enough to process what had happened. "Holy crap!" I raise my voice into the night air.

The others turn to me snapping out of their own world's of shock.

"Werewolves!?" My hands fly to the sides of my head gripping my hair. I stop pacing and tightly shut my eyes. "You gotta be kidding me! This is a dream! There is no way they are real!"

"Hikaru…."

I slant my eyes open to look at Haruhi as she spoke.

"This is real. As much as I wish it wasn't but it is. Either it's real or we are all having the exact same dream which isn't possible." Haruhi's look just as shocked as mine and she also looks sympathetic to me. Must be because Kaoru was taken by them.

I look around me and Haruhi.

Kyouya is writing in that black book he always has, Tamaki is jumping up from his seat, Hunny is staring into the fire as if not knowing what to think and Mori is watching him as emotionless as ever.

"Then if werewolves are real!" Tamaki's rant started. "Then so are vampires, Pegasus's, unicorns….."

I stop paying attention after the unicorn part; he'll just have a forever list of things that could be real since werewolves are real.

"But what should we do now?" Hunny finally speaks up, interrupting Tamaki's rant. "Can we really just walk in there and attack. Retreating with Kaoru or is martial arts not enough…" His usual cheerful voice has been pushed aside so its now almost emotionless. He must be so shocked to be like that.

"What the hell are we supposed to do!" I yell in frustration. "How the hell do we get Kaoru back from freaking werewolves!? Fantasy creatures for crying out loud!"

I don't know if we were all still in too much shock or anything but no one responded.

**AN:**

**It's finally done.**

**I got the idea of how to do this chapter from pretending while I was alone. Just came to me. Hope you guys liked it.**

**Please tell me how im doing.**

**MNLMFangirl.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I feel someone shaking me. Who? The dark creatures?

My eyes open to the inside of a small cave.

I remember now, I was taken into this cave and turned into a werewolf. Then I was knocked out because they said I needed to dream my first dream as a wolf here.

I turn to look at whoever is shaking me and I see Jonathan leaning down next to me.

"You've slept the required amount of sleep in this cave. Time to go back to camp in your new wolf form. Will yourself to change."

I submissively follow orders, closing my eyes and willing myself to become a wolf.

My body felt like it was being stretched to its limits. I hiss in pain but I do remember that the first transformation is very painful. Finally after what felt like hours of pain, when it really was only a minute, the pain vanished all at once.

I open my eyes and I know im in wolf form now, I can see my wolf snout.

"I will meet you back at camp. See you there and this is your first training to be a wolf. How to know a scent and follow the right one." Jonathans voice drifts all around me as he vanishes into the forest.

I raise my head and sniff the air, I can smell him. From this I think ill be able to follow his scent. So I begin.

I wander through the forest following his scent when I stumble across more scents that feel familiar to me. So familiar that my paws direct me to follow the scents and at first I resisted but curiosity won. I followed the new scents.

Voices, I can hear voices. No…. It cant be.

I freeze on the spot and Hunny turns to look at me from where he is sitting with the rest of the host club.

No one else has seen me but him, I start to back away into the bushes as silently as I can.

Not good. Not good.

The others finally notice Hunny staring at something and follow his gaze. All their eyes are on me now.

Oh crap. Definitely not good! If im caught it'll mean big trouble for me and them I'm sure.

My eyes lock with Hikarus desperate, depressed, shocked and questioning eyes.

I'm frozen by them.

He needs me. He needs me and wants me back into his life like it was before I left.

My heart throbs painfully, it feels like it's being torn in two.

I need to explain things to Hikaru so he will feel better hopefully.

I approach them and will myself t change back to human form.

It works and gasps of shock and surprise fill my ears from the hosts.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru pulls me into a hug, he's crying so hard. "I missed you! Why did you leave us! When you were gone I felt like I was dead! Please don't leave me again!" That desperation in his sobbing voice, it's so painful to hear.

"I am sorry." I let tears come and fall out of my eyes. "I promise I'll explain everything but I can't promise that I wont leave again. You'll understand why when I tell you." I hug my brother back tightly.

It feels so right to be in his arms, I feel so wrong being in Jonathans arms. Even being with Jonathan I feel wrong.

Thus I began to tell my story of what happened as the other hosts gathered around to listen.

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

My brother came back to us! He came back!

Of course he sad he cant promise he wont leave again and I just want him to take those words back and never leave my side.

However when he's done telling his story of what happened I feel like this is my fault. I hadn't been there to protect him.

"So you see. I only left with the werewolves because I'm keeping you guys safe from them harming you. I'm sorry to have caused a lot of pain for everyone." He finishes staring at the ground.

I pull him onto my lap and hold him tightly as if I never would let go of him again.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Jonathan and a line of wolves appear from where Kaoru came from.

The host club and Kaoru look to them and Kaoru knows that what's going to happen next isn't going to be good in anyway.

"Kaoru!" Jonathan snarls at Kaoru and Kaoru gets out of Hikarus arms to stand.

The line of wolves are ready to strike.

Kyouya pulls out his phone and calls his private police force.

As Kaoru slowly walks submissively towards Jonathan and the wolves, Kyouya's private police force can be heard coming quickly in the distance.

Jonathan roughly grabs Kaorus wrist making Kaoru yelp in pain.

Hikaru charges at Jonathan. "Leave my brother alone!" He screams.

A wolf breaks away from the line of wolves and charges at Hikaru.

The wolf clamps it's fangs down onto Hikaru's arm making Hikaru scream in pain and try to shake to the wolf off.

"No Hikaru!" Kaoru screams for his brother. "Stop it! Let him go! You said if I went with you guys you wouldn't hurt any of them!" He struggles against Jonathans painful grip.

The other hosts were rushing to help Hikaru but the other wolves from the line behind Jonathan clash with them.

Kaoru breaks away from Jonathan and races to help Hikaru.

Just as Kaoru leaps into the air to attack the wolf hurting Hikaru, a gun shot sound fills the air.

After that the soft echo of the gun shot and the soft thud of a body hitting the ground.

"NO!" A scream wails into the air, a scream of pain and loss.

**AN:**

**Sorry its short. I'm sick and im ready to faint.**

**Hope I did okay on this chapter anyways.**

**Review please **

**MNLMFangirl**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hikarus P.O.V. **

The wolf let go of me in shock and I race over to….. to…

"Kaoru!" I lean over him desperately. I can see the growing dark spot where the blood from the wound is coming from.

I can't hear anything but Kaorus getting lighter breathing. My vision is all blurry except for on Kaoru.

Kaoru… My brother, twin, most cherished and closest friend. Dying. Why is this happening!?

I gently pick up his head and lay it on my lap as softly and gently as I can.

His eyes open half way and he weakly looks at me.

**Kyouya's P.O.V.**

I reach into my pocket as quick as I could when I saw Kaoru fall to the ground injured.

Looking at my phone I notice I have no signal. Damn.

A hand comes to rest on my shoulder.

Turning I see that it is Jonathan, the commanding guy who obviously took Kaoru from us in the first place.

"You'll have no signal out here. Never has been. We'll bring Kaoru to the medical area back at our home." He takes his hand off of me and turns to the wolves. "Quick! We don't have much time! Get him to Sunflower and the other medical care wolves." He orders them.

The wolves nod and go over to Hikaru and Kaoru.

However as soon as one of the wolves went to pick Kaoru up Hikaru became so protective they couldn't get near.

Hikaru's crying and very upset, he blames the wolves for this mess.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I could just barely hear Jonathan give the orders to the wolves.

I could feel one of them trying to gently move me to pick me up.

That's when Hikaru snapped back to reality. He shoved the wolf away and leaned protectively over me.

If I'm gonna live then I need my packs help.

"Hikaru…." I manage to groan out in pain. It hurts to talk let alone breath. So much pain!

Hikaru looks at my face again, instead of glaring death daggers at anyone who tried to get close. His eyes are watery, filled with sadness and the tiniest spark of happiness that he found me again.

"They're…. trying to…..help… let ….them…." I gasp in pain after saying the final word, it takes so much effort to talk. I need help soon.

"Kaoru."

Hikarus voice calling my name echos in my head as my world fades to black.

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

Oh no! He's unconscious!

I look at the wolves and they are trying to approach to take Kaoru away! My Kaoru! But…..

"_They're…. trying to…..help… let ….them…."_

Was Kaoru's last words before he passed out.

Now that I think about it, they do look like they're trying to help.

"Alright." I say as I let them closer to Kaoru.

One changes to human form but I don't even look at him, all I see is Kaoru's face.

He picks up Kaoru and I stand watching Kaoru to make sure nothing bad happens.

As he ran off into the forest I followed him as fast as I could, no one stopped me.

Jonathans voice ring's out in the distance. "Let's go to camp! All of us….."

That's all I heard since they're now out of my hearing distance.

**Sunflower's P.O.V.**

I was just finishing bandaging a nasty cut one of the little ones got from playing on rocks and slipping.

"Sunflower!" I look up as my name is called.

There's Thunder whose a somewhat shirt male. He's very strong and his eyes are a dashing silver color. His hair is dyed dark blue and its natural color is a light blonde color. It's length is half way down his forehead. He wears no shirt ever and wears grey sweat pants with the word 'SWAG' in violet lettering on the butt area of the pants. He's being followed by someone who looks like Kaoru when he first came to us.

Speaking of Kaoru, Thunder is carrying him and he doesn't look so good.

I immediately know I must act fast.

"Bring him into the den!" I tell Thunder.

Quick as I can I rush into my medical cave and lay a blanket on the floor.

Thunder comes in still being followed by the male who I'm guessing is related to Kaoru. Thunder lays Kaoru on the blanket and I lift Kaoru's shirt to inspect the wound.

Thunder is kind enough to strip Kaoru's jacket and shirt.

The other male glares at us but he doesn't move, obviously knowing im only here to help. Even if we have to strip Kaoru. The males distraught and sadness is coming off of him in heavy waves.

"I'll help him but Thunder can you and that other male wait outside please. Also make sure no one comes in and send them to one of the others who can help them." I say with a quick glance to the two other males in the cave.

Thunder nods and pushes the other male out of the cave.

The other male keeps trying to get back in, saying he won't leave Kaoru and fighting against Thunder's push.

Thunder whispers something to him and he finally goes along with Thunder.

The waves of distraught and sadness become worse slightly.

I start by getting a cloth from one of the walls of the cave that is lined with medical stuff. Clean it quickly in clean water. I start washing the wound as carefully as I can and the blood on him.

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

That guy named Thunder stands beside the cave entrance not allowing anyone past him, even Jonathan was turned away.

I paced as close to the entrance as I could get ever since I was taken out of the cave so that girl can help Kaoru.

Jonathan and the others had come back a little while ago. I told them that Kaoru was in the cave getting helped but no one was allowed in.

We all are really worried about Kaoru, the others had tried to stay but Jonathan asked to see them all somewhere else in the camp.

It feels like forever since Kaoru was first taken into the cave.

The sun is starting to go down and finally that girl Sunflower comes out of the cave.

I look to her finally taking in her appearance.

She has calm and soft sky blue eyes. Her hair is jet black and pulled back into a pony tail, except for some that frame her face going to her jaw. She's wearing a brown hunter like jacket that's fully zipped up. She's also wearing black slightly big on her sweat pants and white runners. The runners are obviously worn often, may be the only pair she's got.

She looks to the ground as she comes over.

The host club and Jonathan are approaching from my side, I can see them in the corner of my eye.

"Well? How is he?" I ask desperately.

She looks up at me, she's about Thunder's height, and I see a look of regret but also relief.

What am I supposed to think of that!?

"Well he's….." She starts but pause as the others come over.

I stop breathing, scared that I had lost him forever.

"He's going to be just fine. With lots of rest and staying with me until I deem him free to leave the cave."

I let out a sigh of relief and start breathing again. He's ok. He's going to be ok!

"Does this mean you're going to take him away from us?" Her voice goes to full regret.

I turn to look at her confused. Why would she regret letting Kaoru go? "Of course. He's my brother and belongs with me back home." Why would she ask something with such an obvious answer?

Haruhi steps forward and speaks up. "This sint your choice Hikaru. It should be Kaoru's and Kaoru's alone. We'll ask him what he wants when Sunflower says he's healed enough to leave."

I open my mouth to protest but Kyouya interrupts.

"Haruhi's right. As much as you want him back in the end its Kaoru's choice."

Hunny nods from his perch on Mori's shoulders. "Kao-chan should be the one to choose his own future."

"Hnm." Mori grunts in agreement.

"Then that's settled! Kaoru will make the choice of where he will go!" Tamaki smiles as he makes the announcement in that dramatic way of his.

"I'm going to go see him." I tell the others.

Sunflower frowns. "Alright but as long as you let him rest. Don't make him talk and don't move him or touch his wound." She looks worried, maybe Kaoru caused trouble when he first came here? I don't know.

I nod and head into the cave, Thunder not making a move to stop me.

**AN:**

**So there you have it.**

**Of course I wouldn't let Kaoru die! :O No way! **

**What will our sweet Kaoru decide to do?**

**Find out next chapter…..**

**When I post it. **

**MNLMFangirl**


	11. Chapter 11

I feel something shift next to me and let out a groan of pain, waking me from my sleep. I open my eyes and my eyes flicker to the person next to me.

Kaoru lies still on his stomach trying not to cause himself any more pain.

I raise my head fully awake. "Morning Kaoru. My dear brother."

He opens his mouth to answer me but I put a finger to his lips.

"You need to save your strength to get better and get your strength back. Rest my baby brother I love you." I kiss his nose and move my finger away from his lips. I lay back down beside him.

The others from the host club left a little while ago when it started to get dark. Tamaki promised that he would call the Hitanchiin mansion and notify them of the situation.

His eyes show how much pain he is in and how it's zapping his energy to try to heal. "Hikaru…. All I want to say is…." He keeps pausing because the pain intensifies everytime he talks. "I don't know if …. I can go home…."

My eyes widen and I place a gentle hand on his shoulder. "What!? No Kaoru you have to come home please!" I plead with all my desperation pouring into my voice.

His eyes close. "Hikaru….. I'm not human anymore." With that his breath softens telling me he's asleep.

I watch his sleeping face for a minute then I turn to stare out the entrance of the den to the brightening sky.

He's right, he isn't human anymore but does that really mean he cant come back home? If he cant come home then I'll come live here with him! No! He is coming home! I have to make sure he comes home!

**Sunflowers P.O.V.**

I sit in the shadows watching the two brothers.

I really hope Hikaru doesn't take Kaoru away.

Jonathan has become softer ever since Kaoru was brought into the pack and he is quite the angel. Kaoru is needed here, sure his friends and family outside of the pack miss him but the pack needs him more. He is our light on darkness.

We used to be led under a very strict and mean leader but ever since Kaoru came he became much nicer to everyone. Kaoru has shed light onto the darkness of the pack and if he leaves so does the light.

I sigh and stand, head down.

**Kaoru's dream. Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I feel cold hard stone under me and I groan shifting closer to Hikaru…

My eyes snap open when I notice Hikaru isn't there, not only that but I feel no pain!

Around me are the wolves of the stars, the wolves of the pack that have died over the years. The trees are sparkling and I seem to be in a clearing with stone flooring.

One of the wolves of the stars walk over to me and I sit up watching it.

"Do not be afraid." The star wolf's voice sounds echoy slightly and it's female.

"Why am I here? Am I dead?" I hyperventilate slightly at the thought of dying and leaving everyone behind.

The female star wolf puts a hand on my shoulder soothingly. "No my dear. You will live, you are here to hear a message."

I tilt my head and listen to her, waiting for her to continue.

"You will have to decide if youre going to stay with the pack or return to your old life but…. There is problems that come with both. Whichever you choose you will have to face the consequences. Never see your brother and friends again or let the pack live under the darkness for the rest of eternity. You must choose your path." The star wolves start to back off into the trees.

"Wait!" I stand about to go after them. "What am I supposed to do! Don't go! Please!"

Too late the clearing turns to darkness and all I see is a full moon shining ahead of me in what would be the sky.

I sigh. "What am I supposed to do."

A howl comes from the distance and I try to pinpoint the location of the howl.

The moon vanishes and my eyes open to the real world. Another howl sounding in the distance.

**AN:**

**Sorry this chapter was short but I had limited time to write it and I want to keep the suspense up and going. Terribly sorry about the shortness. Forgive me.**

**MNLMFangirl**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kaoru's P.O.V **

My eyes snap open back to the real world. The sun is dimming, must be sun set. I can feel what smells like Hikaru lying next to me. Also I can feel the pain, that makes me groan.

"Kaoru? You awake?" Hikaru's voice drifts into my ears.

I glance over to Hikaru taking in his face that I've missed soo much.

"Oh Kaoru! You are awake!" Hikaru's eyes gleam in happiness.

"Hey….." I quietly groan.

Hikaru pulls some sort of pills out of his pocket. "These are pain killers Kyouya gave me. Said it should help with the pain." He glances around for some water.

Sunflower comes into the cave, carrying a bucket of water. "Ah. I see he's awake."

I stay silent not wanting to talk thanks to the pain.

"Yeah. Can we have some of that water for him? Its to help him take these pills." Hikaru shows Sunflower the pills.

Sunflower puts the bucket of water close to my head. "Yeah we can try those. It should help him get more rest without so much pain."

Hikaru nods and opens the pill bottle, he takes out two pills and sits up. "Okay Kaoru do you think you can get some water from the bucket?"

I glare at him. 'Yeah right!'

"Okay….. We'll figure out something." Hikaru looks at the two pills in his hand.

"I'll go to Kaoru's den and get the cup he has there. I don't have any clean ones at the moment." With that Sunflower left.

Hikaru's eyes lock onto my face. "I missed you so much. Don't worry, we'll be together from now on."

I look away from Hikaru.

How can he not know? Wouldn't someone have told him? Not only that but I'm not human anymore. After so long being out in the wild isn't it wrong to just send me back to the city? I wouldn't feel like I belong there anyways, I should be with my own kind.

Sunflower comes back in, in her left hand is a metal cup. My metal cup that I use to get a drink from the water buckets area in the camp. I can tell it's mine by how it has my name etched into it. She fills the cup with water from the bucket she had put down earlier.

Hikaru helps me sit up.

I groan in pain as Hikaru moves me.

Sunflower looks over to us and glares at Hikaru slightly.

Hikaru puts the pills into my mouth and reaches for the cup from Sunflower. He dropped the pill bottle onto the blanket spilling the pills.

Sunflower hands him the cup then goes about cleaning the pills.

The edge of the cup is put to my lips, Hikaru tilts it back so some water flows into my mouth.

I drink happily and the two pills get washed down my throat with the water.

Hikaru pulls the cup away from me and sets it aside. "The pills are fast reacting so they should help you feel less in pain soon."

I gently lay back down and close my eyes, waiting for the pills to work.

I'm guessing ten minutes later I feel less pain. It's still painful but bearable now.

I sigh with relief. "Thanks Hikaru."

He kisses the top of my head. "No need for thanks little brother."

I stare at the ground. Hes going to be upset if I just tell him im not going home.

"Kaoru…. Where do you want to stay? Here or home?" The question is hesitant and I can tell that Hikaru is scared I'll say 'here'.

"Hikaru… Taking me back to civilization after being wild isn't the best idea." I keep my eyes on the ground.

Hikaru gasps and stares at me, eyes big. "But Kaoru! We can get you used to human civilization again. Come home please little brother."

I shake my head. "No. I'm not human anymore. I don't belong there, but I'll visit. Okay?" I look to his face and try to give him a convincing smile.

Hikaru glares at me angrily. "So you choose a group of stinking dogs over your own family?!" He snarls out. "Kaoru I thought you cared about your family and friends." With that he stood up.

"Hikaru….." My eyes go wide now.

"No! I don't have a little brother anymore! You're just a stranger!" He ran off out of the cave.

My eyes become blurry with tears and I sit there for a while crying, sobbing and gasping.

Sunflower hugs me and tries to comfort me.

When I finally have cried myself dry I close my eyes and pass out into blackness.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Sunflower picks up Kaorus cup and puts it to his lips. She tilts it back pouring water into his mouth while stroking his throat.

He swallows even though he's unconscious.

Thunder comes in head down. "Sunflower…"

Sunflower looks up and puts the cup down.

"Hikaru left camp. Some wolves went after him just in case. What happened?"

Sunflower tells Thunder all about it.

**The next day. Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I open my eyes to harsh sunlight coming into the cave. "Ugh."

"Hey Kaoru….." Sunflower's voice sounds sorrowfully.

I think the pills are wearing off but I'm not in enough pain to not talk. "What happened to Hikaru? Did he really leave me?"

Sunflower sits next to me where Hikaru used to be and nods. "Yeah he did. Kaoru… about your brother….. He committed suicide. He threw himself off a bridge and drowned in the river below. His body was never found but they did find his blood in the water. I'm so sorry."

I want to beg her to be lying. I wish, I know Sunflower doesn't lie about these things.

I ended up crying for days over Hikaru. He will always be in my heart and I will always grieve for him.

For the rest of my life I commit myself to the pack as much as I can.

**THE END!**


	13. AN

**AN:**

**I am putting this so you guys understand the ending maybe better.**

**There will be a sequel. As soon as I get around to writing it.**

**The ending will make more sense then okay?**

**MNLMFangirl**


End file.
